A Twisted & Demented Love Story (Mindless Behavior)
by corruptwriter
Summary: Two people who had no idea that the other existed and they end up being the solution to each others problems.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It all started 10 years ago. Jacob and Mackenzie. When they met, everything changed. It was like... they were meant for each other, like a prophecy.

15 years ago, Mackenzie Brookshire moved to Los Angeles from London. Due to her father being a famous scientist, her family was extremely wealthy. He found a new star and a planet very similar to earth.

She had always been an unusual child. Interested in more morbid and gruesome things that a little girl isn't supposed to like. And there is a reason for that. Several actually. Her mother died in a car accident. Mackenzie was also in the car. She survived but lost her ability to speak and hear. And she also suffered from a minor brain injury that has made her a little unstable.

She communicates mostly using sign language and regular hand gestures or writing. She loves art and keeps to herself. She has olive toned skin and jet black hair, which she tends to dye various colors in streaks, that reaches to the middle of her back, light brown eyes, and 3 piercings in each ear and one in the left side of her nose.

Jacob Perez always lived in LA. His family's wealth extends back to the 1800's. He always had this bad boy image. He and his friends are the popular kids of the school. Within the group, he's the quiet one that has a minor mean streak. Jacob developed a disorder that causes him to have fits of rages that have unknown triggers.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob

"Honey, we just want what's best for you. We think you need a little help managing your anger" said my Mom

I stayed quiet

"Son, you and I both know that it's getting a little out of hand. You've been suspended 3 times this month alone, and school just started two months ago" said my Dad

"So what are you saying?"

"We want to send you to a center for some counseling"

"For how long?"

"As long as they think you need to stay"

"Fine"

* * *

Patient #207446

Name: Jacob Perez

Age: 15

Brought in by: Alexander & Joanne Perez

Reason for being admitted: Parents seeking help for son. Thinks he needs counseling for fits of rage. Needs to be taught behavioral manners and become more social.

Personality: Highly sarcastic, easily provoked, violent demeanor and strong, rude at times and well educated.

Medication: Sedatives/Tranquilizers for temper

Education: Finishing 10th grade on premises. Will be entering 11th grade after treatment

Additional information: Also responds to Princeton. Prefers to be alone alone a lot. Needs books and art supplies as vice.

Update: Has a somewhat unhealthy obsession w/ Mackenzie and increasingly protective over her against everyone. **Watch how you approach him, he will attack**


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey

**(Written convo between Mickey and her Dad)**

"Sweetheart, I know you might not want to, but I think I need to send you to get help"

_"Why?"_

"Because I need you to get better. I want you to be happy like you used to be"

_**I guess he was right. I didn't wan to stress him out**_

_"How long will I have to go?"_

"I don't know"

_"I'll go. Do you remember us talking about my surgery? The one for my hearing?"_

"Yes. What about it?"

_"Can I get it?"_

"Of course"

_"Thank you, Dad"_

* * *

Patient #218643

Name:Mackenzie Brookshire

Age: 15

Brought in by: Samuel Brookshire

Reason for being admitted: Parent seeking help for child's unordinary behavior due to accident a few years prior. Needs counseling for trauma and rage.

Personality: Extremely intelligent, clever and sneaky. Violent nature. Has unhealthy obsession with anything related to death. Possible Satanic tendencies.

Medication: Sedatives/Tranquilizers for temper and pills for hormone imbalance

Education: Waiting to enter 11th grade. Previously home schooled from birth, entering public school

Additional information: Answers to Mickey only. Due to accident, patient lost ability to speak and hear. Traumatized by death of mother. Has frequent mood swings.

Update: Has to be put into a room by herself. Provide what patient requests before she has and episode. **Don't need a repeat of a few months back; 3 guards injured**


	4. Chapter 4

My parents are taking me to this treatment center. I don't want to go but I know it would make my parents happy if I came back a different person. I don't do any of this on purpose, I can't help it.

When we get to the place, it looked like a hotel. This didn't make any sense. Inside we walked to the reception desk. There was semi-old lady sitting there typing away on her computer.

She noticed us after a minute. "Hi, how can I help you?"

"Hello, we're here to see Director Gordon. We have a appointment and a drop-off" said my Dad

She checked the computer.

"Right. I call him and tell him you're here"

5 minutes later, a tall Asian guy walked over to us. He shook my parents hands and then turned to me.

"So you must be Jacob. Welcome"

"Thanks"

"So while I show you around, we can discuss admittance and things of that nature"

We followed him towards what looked like a waiting room.

"This is where the kids get visitors. Visiting hours are from 12 to 6 and you can stay up to an hour"

Next we turned down a hallway. "This is where some of the offices and classrooms are. More are on the second floor. They are scattered throughout depending on the need of the patient"

He took us to an elevator. "Now I'm showing you where the kids sleep"

Stepping out of the elevator, I was right to think it was a hotel. Tan wallpaper covered the walls and floors had dark green carpet.

"This is one of the housing floors. Some of the kids have their own rooms or share with one other person"

"What room am I staying in?"

He flipped through his folder.

"...408? That's upstairs. We placed you in a room by yourself. That fine with you?

"Yeah"

At the end of the hallway, there was a big open room. "This is the rec room. The kids spend off time in here"

It had 2 TV's, 3 big couches, computers and desks and vending machines.

"Aren't there kids here? Where are they?" asked my Mom

"Sleeping. It's not time for them to get up yet. Usually that's around 9 or 10"

I looked at my watch. It was 8:45.

"Let's head to my office so we can make sure everything is in order. Does he have his things?"

"All of it is in the care, I'll get them. You go ahead"

Mom and I went with Director Gordon back downstairs.

I wasn't paying attention.

My Dad came in 10 minutes later with my stuff. 2 duffel bags and a box full of some other stuff.

20 minutes later we were done. My bags were put on this cart and I walked to the main area with my parents to say goodbye.

My mother was holding back tears. "Be good, okay?"

I nodded.

"We'll come visit every other weekend. We'll see you later" said Dad

"Bye"

The Director was waiting near the desk. I was walking over when I saw movement in one of the hallway to my right.

3 people were there. A security guard, a boy in cargo shorts, a white t-shirt with a bright blue mohawk, and a girl in a green tank top and sweats. Her back was to me, so I couldn't see her face. She had a nice body though.

She turned towards my direction to walk but the boy got infront of her.

"Shane, leave her alone" said the security guard. He was sitting down in the middle of the hallway reading a newspaper.

"I'm not bothering her. She likes me"

The girl seemed to be ignoring him. She was eating a green apple.

Shane kept blocking her path. I could tell she was getting annoyed by the way her jaw was tightening. They were getting closer to the end of the hallway and he was still bugging her.

And as anybody would've guessed, she got fed up. She punched him in the stomach and he collapsed on the ground. She stepped over him into the lobby and noticed me watching her.

I couldn't see all of her face because of the black curtain of hair on her head with long bangs across her eyes. I swear I saw a smirk pop up on her face. She started walking again but continued to look at me. She waved at the Director and the receptionist and moved over to the elevator and got in.

Shane managed to get up. He walked over to me.

"Hey man. You new?"

"Yeah. I'm Jacob but call me Princeton"

"I'm Shane"

We dapped.

"So, who was that girl?"

"Mickey. A fiesty one isn't she? Best looking girl here"

"Why is she here?'

"She's a litlle crazy, anger issues, and deaf. Kind of hard to talk to her. She doesn't come out of her room much either"

"Interesting"_**I'll look for her later**_

"I'm going to take my stuff upstairs"

"I'll come too. Then I can show you around and tell you everything you need to know about The Resort"

"What's The Resort?"

"It's what some of us call this place. People come here, but don't leave that often. "Extended Vacation""

I pushed the cart over to the elevator. Shane and got in too. We went up to the 4th floor. I guess every floor is the same because it looked exactly like the other one.

We made two lefts and then a right to get to my room.

408.

Inside the room was a dresser, a full sized bed and a desk. There was a full bathroom and a big closet.

I put my bags on the bed and the box on the dresser.

"Here's your key, I have to get back to my office. Hopefully, Shane will be of some help to you" said the Director

"Give me a break" mumbled Shane

Mr. Gordon left.

"Come on, I'll show you around"

We walked to this floors rec room. There were some people in there, 3 guys and a couple girls.

"Guys, this is Princeton"

"Hey"

"This is Chase, Ty, Evan, Robin, and Natalie"

A mix of greetings came from the group.

"So this is the rec room. We chill here in between classes and any other time of the day. You get breakfast whenever you get up. School starts at 11, we eat 2:30 to 3:30 and then have more class til 5. Dinner is at 7 and everyone has to be in their room by 10:30" Shane said

Shane and the other people kept telling other things that I need to know about this place. After a while I got up to go back to my room so that I could unpack.

I was just walking when someone came around the corner to my left and walked into me. We both stumbled backwards. I looked up to see the girl from before.

On the floor was a notepad and a pen she dropped when we bumped into each other. I crouched down and picked them up. I handed them over to her. She started writing then gave the paper to me.

_Sorry. I wasn't paying attention._

I took the pen out of her hand and wrote back.

**As long as no ones bleeding, I think we're good.**

I gave it back to her and she broke into a smile.

She wrote something else.

_I'm Mickey. First day?_

**Yeah. I'm Jacob but you can call me Princeton.**

I could see her better now that she was right in front of me.

Light skin. Jet black hair, light brown eyes, and 3 piercings in each ear and one in the left side of her nose.

_Well, Princeton, what did you do to get in here?_

**Got into a lot of fights. Anger issues I guess. And apparently I'm very antisocial and I don't know how to act around people. What about you?**

_I like creepy things. Stuff about death. I have mood swings. I attacked a couple people and some other thing._

I know how people say "you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover" but she's not that tall. Actually we're the same height (5'2). How much damage could she do?

**What other thing?**

_Some doctors diagnosed that I have Hypersexual Disorder._

**What is that?**

_To a normal person, it would mean that I'm a sex addict but really I can't help it. Anyone like me will do anything to get rid of the urge, but even then it doesn't completely go away. Which is why I don't come out of my room that much._

**Anything?**

_Yeah. When mention how I attacked some people, one incident was with a woman that was looking after me. When you get the urge, sometimes nothing else matters except that._

**So what happened? What did you do?**

She didn't answer me right away. All she did was look at me with her head tilted to the side while smiling and bite her lip.

_It's a little hard to put into words._

**Can you explain it to me some other way?**

_I have to think about it. When I do, I'll come find you._

**Okay.**

She was about to walk away, but stopped and wrote something else.

_If you're going eye me like that, you might want to do it where I can't see you._

I smiled at her.

**What if I want you to see me? What if there was something I wanted?**

Mickey leaned against the wall. Her eyes were wandering all over my body and her leg was twitching.

_And what is this "something"?_

**Help, with a "problem". I think you'd be the only who'd know what to do.**

I smirked.

Mickey eyes had turned a darker brown.

She got really close to me, there was barely any space between us.

_Well if that's the case, I think I just might help you with your little "problem"._

**Really?**

She nodded.

I had leaned in closer like I was about to kiss her.

All she did was watch me.

Our noses were practically touching.

I felt Mickey's hand on my chest. She licked her lips, smiled at me then moved away from me.

Mickey walked backwards away from and waved before turning all the way and leaving.

I think I'm actually going to like it here.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to my alarm. I was told to set it for 8, I needed to be downstairs for breakfast at 9:30 and in class by 10:30.

I took my sweet time. I went into the bathroom and showered. I decided on khaki cargo shorts and a light blue button up with some converse. I tied my hair back.

I was ready at 9. I grabbed my room key and stuck it in my pocket. I walked to the elevator and went downstairs to the dining hall.

They had a whole mess of different food and you could eat as much as you wanted.

I just got some cereal and orange juice.

I sat at a table away from everyone else. I looked around the room and my eyes fell on Mickey. She was leaning against the door frame, scowling. Eventually she went and got food.

She caught me looking at her and I motioned for her to come over here. She sat down at the table and wrote on her notepad.

_What?_

_A "Hi" or "Morning" would've been nice_

_Hi Princeton._

_That's better._

_Why'd you call me over here?_

_I don't know, I just felt like it._

She started eating her pancakes. Some syrup was on her lip. The way she licked it off, made me shift in my seat.

_Something wrong?_

_You're messing with me on purpose_

She smiled flirtatiously._ I haven't even started._

She licked the syrup off her fork.

You figure out how to explain your situation to me yet?

Maybe. Why?

_Just curious._

_I'm not sure if you could handle it. I barely know you._

_You can get to know me._

_True._

_Besides I'd still need help with my "problem"._

Her chest moved in a way I guess would've been her laughing.

_Right. How could I forget? I'm willing to help but I need to know who and what I'm dealing with first._

I smirked.

"Alright everyone, you've got 10 minutes until school starts. Either head on down or finish up your food quickly"

I didn't have to worry about the bowl or the glass so I got up to go to class but I was pulled back by my wrist. Mickey handed me the notepad.

_You really wanna know what happened?_

_Yeah._

_Then meet me near the stairs at 11:30._

She got up and left.

**Later that night**

I walked towards the stairs right around the time she told me. I wasn't sure what was about to happen but I was excited nonetheless.  
It was dead silent. Everyone had to be in their rooms by 10 but when they went to bed was on them.

I stopped right at the top of the stairs. I thought my eyes were messed up because I was seeing a shadow move towards me. But when a foot stepped into the moonlight from the window, I calmed down.

She looked like she belonged in a movie or something. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and shielded her eyes a little. She was wearing an oversized black sweatshirt.

She nodded behind her for me to follow her. We walked down a dark hallway, I could barely see her.

I felt a hand on my arm then it slid down and grabbed my hand. She guided me to a door and went through it.

I closed it slowly behind me. Looking around, I figured this was a storage room. Shelves, boxes, and cabinets.

I looked at her and she just smirked at me. I have her a look like "Well?".

She pulled me towards her and somehow managed to get me on the ground. Okay...I see what she was talking about. She straddled me and put her hands on either side of my head.

She had turned on a little light in here. Her eyes looked almost black. She leaned down close to me and I could feel her breath on my neck. I tensed up a little when I felt her tongue on my neck.

Then she started grinding on me slowly. I put my hands on her hips and pushed her down harder.

She started going faster and kissing on my neck. I was beyond hard right now.

Just to see what she'd do, I flipped us over and pinned her arms down above her head. Mickey looked up at me with an innocent smile and I felt her legs wrap around my waist.

Now I started grinding into her. I did the same thing she did to me and kissed her neck. I moved my way up to her lips and we started making out.  
She got her arms loose and wrapped them around my neck. She started tugging on my hair and grinding back against me.

It got really hot so I took my shirt off.

I brought her up with me. I sat up against the wall with her on my lap. I slid my hands up her thighs till I reached her shirt. I tugged it up a little and saw that she only had on panties.

I looked up at her and all she did was shrug. Without taking my eyes off her, I started rubbing her through her panties. She started fidgeting around and biting her lip. She rested her head in the crook of my neck and I could feel her breathing hard.

Her hand tightened around mine and she didn't let go for a while. Her breathing relaxed.

And out of nowhere she bit my neck. She sat back up and placed her hands on my chest. She kissed her way down until she got to the top of shorts.  
She pulled the sides down a little and bit both sides of my pelvis making my hips buck. Then her hands moved up the inside of my thighs, getting closer and closer to my thing.

Before she could do anything else, I pulled her up and kissed her again.

10 minutes later we were just sitting together. I heard some rustling then felt something on my lap. I looked down and it was a piece of paper.

_Well that was unexpected._

_Yeah, it was...but I liked it._

_Me too._

_Would you want to do that again?_

_Yeah, definitely._

_So what is this?_

_What?_

_Us. If you haven't noticed, I'm attracted to you._

_And?_

_I'd want you for myself even though I only met you yesterday._

_So what are you saying?_

_Give me a chance, let me show what I'm about._

_I waited for her to write something but she didn't, instead I felt her finger underneath my chin and made me turn my head in her direction._

I felt her lips touch mine but it was a little different than before. Slower. Passionate is what I guess you'd say this was.

_Okay._

_Then what am I to me now?_

_Boyfriend?_

I nodded and she was really smiling now, a pure happy smile. All she did was look into my eyes and play with my hair.  
Eventually, we decided that we should go back to our rooms. I wasn't completely sure on which way to go so she took me back to my room. She kissed one last time before turning down a different hallway.


End file.
